


A Stark Choice

by WaywardLadyofAsgard



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Cannon Typical Violence, Character Death, Character Insert, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Secret Relationship, Some dubious consent, Unplanned Pregnancy, he's not that bad, marvel movies with additional character, mention of PTSD, mention of abortion, more tags as I think of them, some smut but not major, tony stark as a parent, tony stark heavy story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-03-13 03:24:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardLadyofAsgard/pseuds/WaywardLadyofAsgard
Summary: Tony Stark meets the love of his life near the end of college but she just wants to be friends, then he looses his parents. Liv Jones is a brilliant woman and more than a match for this genius, billionaire, playboy, philianthropist. But tragically he looses his happily ever after and is left to raise his daughter alone.Trixi Stark is a chip off the old block and dives right into the MCU world.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> see end for notes

Her voice rings out clear and confident answering the professors question, the old man attempts to correct her,

“Actually Professor Orsen I think you'll find that based on the latest research.....”

“Miss Jones, you are a student here and not in anyway an expert. I suggest you return to your books and stay away from “the latest research” young lady.”

Tony Stark raises his head just in time to see the pompous professor air quote, he looks over at the source of the Orsen's chagrin just to see a young woman of his age slink back in her chair, a look of defeat crossing her face,

“Your books are 5 years out of date and she's right, well 99% right. According my latest findings the “latest research””, he copies the earlier air quotes, “is now about 3 months out of date.”

The young woman looks over at him her mouth gaping, Tony winks at her causing her to blush and smile back at him.

“Remind me why you're here again Mr Stark when you seem to know everything already.” Orsen sighs.

“Because I need you lot to give me my degree before my father will let me join Stark Industries. So if you could just sign the form that'd be great.” Tony stands and moves to leave the lecture hall, pausing he throws over his shoulder, “Oh and you should give my colleague there an A with honours, she knows what she's talking about.”

 

Tony leans against the wall watching his classmates file out, a few nod at him while most give him ill concealed dirty looks. He shrugs, used to the jealousy that comes with being rich and smart. He knows that most of them resent him being a good few years younger and being so close to graduating. He really doesn't care, they are simply people he is forced to share space with, until her. She's different, she's his age for a start and a black woman in a class of mostly white men in a male dominated industry. She seems to be reading the things he did a couple of months ago which makes her way ahead of even the top people in the industry. Tony has never had much interest in women beyond the physical, even at 19 he has quite the reputation as a love em leave em playboy. Something however has sparked in him, he needs to know more about this person.

 

He starts to think that maybe he missed her in the crowd, and pushes himself off of the wall disappointed. He becomes aware of a presence behind him, he turns and is hit full force, in that instant Tony Stark falls head over heels for the first time in his life with a woman who's name he doesn't even know. They lock eyes, Tony feels waves of stress coming from her, she looks almost defeated. Somehow he finds his voice,

“Don't let Kyle Orson get to you, he's been out of date for years and hates anyone showing him up.” he extends his hand, “Tony Stark.”

“I know who you are Stark. Your reputation precedes you by quite a bit.” she grasps his hand quickly, “I appreciate you backing me up there but it really wasn't necessary. I've technically already got enough credits to graduate I just don't like leave things unfinished.”

She shoulders her bag and moves to walk away,

“I didn't catch your first name.” Tony states. “I was just about to grab a coffee if you fancy it. I'd love to chat more about your projects.”

She smiles at him and Tony feels his heart contract in his chest, he feels himself falling deeper and deeper in love with this woman,

“Sure why not, I'll even pay for my own cup.” She marches purposefully to the nearest of countless coffee shops, “And it's Liv.” she throws over her shoulder.

Olivia Jones can't quite believe she is enjoying spending time with Tony Stark, as soon as they sat down she made it quite clear that sleeping together was not on the cards but that she was more than happy to discuss what each of them was working on. Tony Stark was shocked to find that once he knew that sex wasn't on the agenda he could relax and truly get to know Olivia Jones, who apart from being the smartest woman he had ever met, hell she might be one the smartest people ever. He found she had a great sense of humour and wasn't above teasing Tony about his media exploits, she was passionate about her work but also about the world, she wanted to make a difference in people's lives. Tony found his usual reticence around others quickly dropping, he was more open with Liv than anyone else he knew. Liv from her side was happy to discover that there was a lot more to Tony than what the tabloids printed, he wasn't arrogant more just very confident and like most geniuses didn't have time for those that didn't understand. They quickly found they were working on similar things, an A.I interface that could be used to run everything. Tony was further along in his development but Liv had some very interesting additions. Several hours passed without the couple realising. They even got onto the subject of their parents,Liv explaining that both of her parents were engineers but in bio-mechanics, her late father here in America and her mother back home in England then Tony confessing that he felt his father was disappointed in him and that was why he pushed himself so hard,

“I know Maria loves me but she is wrapped up in Howard so much I am simply an add on for her. They've both done their duty and carried on the Stark name.” Tony sighed, not sure why he was even telling Liv all of this. She didn't need to hear his messed up family life.

Liv reached across the small table and took Tony's hand, gently squeezing it she smiled at him,

“Parents are weird things, they have so many expectations of us. We're a reflection of them and it's hard when we don't reflect back what they think they are.”

“If I ever have a kid they can be whoever they want to be and I'll always be interested in them.” Tony jokes, “The spot for future mother of my spawn is open though.”

Liv laughs, “I said I wasn't going to sleep with you.”

“Sleep with me yet....” Tony winks.

Tony's phone rings interrupting their banter, his demeanour changes immediately, “Ok gimme like 20 minutes and I'll be there.” He picks up his coffee cup and throws the rest of the liquid down his throat, “Liv I'm really sorry I was hoping we could go for dinner but I gotta go do a Stark thing. Can we meet up at the weekend maybe?”

“I'm sorry Tony I'll be heading back to England for a month before I can go to Grad school in LA. But here take this.” she hands him a piece of paper with phone numbers on them, “The top one is England and the bottom one is LA. Stay in touch, I really want to throw more ideas around about this A.I thing.”

She stands up and leans across the table, inclining her head slightly she aims for Tony's cheek only for him to turn and their lips to connect. They both feel the jolt, their hearts stopping for a second, deepening the kiss slightly before pulling back and pressing their fingers to their lips. Eyes wide they look at each other, neither quite sure what to say. The silence is broken by 2 phones ringing, the noise breaks the spell as they rush to answer while mouthing goodbye to each other.

 

 

Two years pass, with Tony and Liv speaking quite regularly. They have built up a friendship based on mutual respect with occasional flirty banter. Tony respects Liv like no one else, going to her when ever he has a problem. They keep promising to meet up but never quite managing it. Both have fallen in love with the other but are too shy to admit it.

Liv's roommate dumps the morning paper on the table as Liv sips her coffee. Not normally one for the press, she notices the word “Stark” in big letters in the corner. Unfolding the print she reads the full headline:

 

 _ **Howard and Maria Stark Die in Car Accident on Long Island**_.

 

The coffee cup drops from Liv's hand, smashing onto the floor. Without a word she rushes to her room, ignoring her roommates calls, packing a bag she is on the first flight to New York. Hours later, tired and dirty she stands out side the apartment building where the Starks share a home. The press are everywhere, thankfully no one knows who she is. Waiting for her moment she sneaks into the building as a resident leaves, and enters the lift. Somehow she reaches the penthouse and rings the bell. The door opens and she finds a dishevelled Tony facing her, they reach for each other at the same time falling to floor. Liv holds Tony for what feels like hours as he cries into her shoulder.

As the tears stop Tony raises his head, “You came.” he whispers.

“of course I did.” Liv replies. She presses her lips gently to his forehead and wipes the tears, “for you I'll always come Tony.”

Standing up Tony pulls her into an embrace, holding tight to the one thing he has left. He slides his hands up and down her back feeling her warmth, she returns the movement mirroring with her hands on his body. Their eyes meet, Liv sees something in Tonys eyes and she nods. Their lips crash together almost knocking them both out, trying to devour the other one. They tear at each other clothes, desperate to feel skin against skin, years of pent up passion and feeling explode between them. Liv gasps as she feels Tonys chest against hers, smooth hot skin against her cold skin. Pulling away for a minute they rip their jeans off before reaching for each other again. Tony craddles Livs head as he lowers her to floor, kissing her as if his life depends on it. Opening her legs Liv guides Tony into her warm core, both of them cry out as he pushes deep into her. It's all over in a matter of minutes both of them calling each others names as they climax.

Once she has regained her breath Liv cleans herself up before putting Tony in the bath, she makes them both a simple supper before putting him to bed and holding him all night. They make love again, this time slowly and quietly.

The next morning Tony is all cried out, they attend the funeral together Tony looking haunted. An older bald man approaches Liv at the wake,

“Obidah Stane my dear.” Liv shudders as he shakes her hand. There is something that makes her feel uncomfortable about this man but she can't quite place her finger on what it is.

“Olivia Jones Mr Stane.”

“And how do you know young Mr Stark.” she feels him appraising her, looking her up and down as you would a prize cow at market.

“We met at MiT and have been friends ever since.”

Liv feels an arm wrap around her waist, “Liv is so much more than that Obie, you'll be seeing her around a lot from now on.” Tony looks at Liv with a question in his eyes. Like last night she doesn't need to hear the words, she simply smiles and nods.

 

Three months later Liv and Tony marry in a quiet private ceremony, both of them guarding the secret that Liv is carrying their baby.

 

“Tony what are planning on calling this damn thing anyway?” rubbing her swollen belly Liv awkwardly bends over the keyboard attempting to input code, “God my fingers are like sausages” she mutters to herself.

Tony crosses the lab and kisses his wife, “Your fingers are beautiful. Do you mean the A.I or the baby?”

“The A.I. We already have baby names, well I do anyways. Oh ouch. OW that fucking hurts” Liv's hands fly to her head.

“Liv what's up? Is it time?” Tony attempts to keep his voice but there is an edge of panic in his voice.

“No just my head...really...hurt....” before she can finish her sentence Liv slumps to the floor unconscious.

“Liv baby!!! Tony shouts, “HAPPY call an ambulance right now!”

 

A few hours later Happy is handed a tiny squalling bundle, “Your daughter Mr Stark.” the nurse tells him.

“And my wife?”

The nurse looks at the floor and shakes her head, Tony slides down the wall as his life crumbles for the second time.

 

 


	2. Chapter One - Iron Man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry took so long to put in the next chapter. My laptop charger stopped working and I had to wait on a replacement, I did handwrite the chapter but it took too long to do on my phone what with autocorrect lol

Leaning against the wall Trixi Stark watched the older woman wandering around the living room, blonde and tall, she is just her fathers type. Trixi twirls her dark curls around her fingers, her face screwing up in disgust when she realises that this woman is wearing her father's shirt. She roles her eyes and pushes off of the wall,

“Tony?” the woman calls out

“Who are you?” Trixi asks her.

“Christine. Have you seen Tony anywhere?” Christine asks.

“How should I know, it's not like I keep tabs on his love life?” sarcasm pratically drips from Trixi, “You should keep the shirt by the way, he likes to give souvenirs, he has tonnes of that style pretty sure the label reads easy bimbo.”

Christine stares horrified at the petulant teenager standing in front of her. She takes in Trixi's denim cut offs and obsucre band tank top. There is something very familiar about this child but she can't put her finger on it. She crosses the room to what looks like and intercom, pushing the buttons she calls again for Tony.

“You are not authorised to access this area.” intones a clipped English voice from above.

“Jesus!” Christine exclaims almost jumping out of her skin.

“That's JARVIS, he runs the house.” Christine turns and is confronted with a smartly dressed redhead, “I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go.”

“You must be the famous Pepper Potts.” Christine snarks

“Indeed I am.” comes the short reply.

“Even after all these years Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning.” Trixi practically growls but Pepper holds up her hand.

“I do anything and everything that Mr Stark requires. Including occasionally taking out the trash.” Pepper never misses a beat, while Trixi fights not to laugh at Christine opening and closing her mouth like a fish. “Trixi isn't Happy taking you shopping for schools stuff?”

Trixi scoffs “Yeah if you wanna call MiT school then. Did Pops tell you I'm course to beat his record on graduation?”

Pepper smiles softy “No Trix he didn't he's pretty busy but I'm sure he will. I'm very proud of you. Happy is waiting outside for you ok?”

“Laters. She won't still be here will she? Is it today Pops goes to Afghanistan? Oh and Happy Birthday Pep. There's a present on your desk”

“Trixi no need to be rude but no Ms Everhart won't be here when you get home.” Pepper replies pointedly. “And yes, he's already late for the flight. Rhodey has been ringing every 5 minutes. Thank you for the birthday wishes, can't wait to see the present.”

Christine finally finds her voice, “You're Starks kid? Jesus!”

“Who the hell did you think I was? The maid?” Trixi replies slamming the front door behind her.

 

That evening Happy drops Trixi off home, “Don't fancy coming in for dinner do you Hap? Pretty sure it's just me tonight.”

Happy Hogan looks at his watch, “Ok Trix for a couple of hours I can.”

Trixi claps her hands together, “Yay. We can watch a movie too, after today I really deserve a break. What do you fancy to eat? I'm really in the mood for Thai. JARVIS can you order some food and cue up something funny to watch please?”

“....the greater good” the voices intone on the screen. Trixi and Happy fall about laughing. A buzz distracts Happy from the screen, he pulls out his phone and see “Col. Rhodes” flash up on the screen,

“Gimme a minute Trix” as he gets up to take the call.

“Want me to pause this?”

“Nah. Colonel Rhodes what's up? Yeah actually she's right here. What's happened?” the door bell rings, “Trix can you get that? What do you mean Colonel Rhodes?”

“Pepper why did you ring the bell?” Trixi asks when she opens the door.

“I couldn't find my key.” the normally cool woman looks dishevelled and her eyes are red rimmed, “Quick close the door, there was press just behind me.”

Happy has hung up the phone and is looking as bewildered as Pepper. Trixi looks from one to other,

“Ok what's going on? What's the great Tony Stark done now?” Trixi sighs and heads back to the tv screen. She's heard it all before, some scandal involving the Stark name that the press will go mad over, meaning she'll have to go to England or some other country and spend time with her grandmother, “you know it's not fair, I am so close to graduating too.”

 

“Trixi, you need to sit down.” Pepper walks towards her, hands outstretched, “Yes it's to do with your dad but...” Pepper breaks down again, she pulls Trixi into her arms.

“Jesus Christ Pep, what the hell has happened? Happy do you know?” an edge of panic infects her voice.

Happy swallows visibly swallows, “Your dad, that is Mr Stark well there was incident in Afghanistan. He had done his demonstration and was returning to the base. There was an attack.” Happy pauses, taking in the horror starting to cross Trixi's face as she takes in what she's hearing. “There were causalities, your dad is missing.”

“Pops” Trixi whispers. She pulls Pepper closer, comforting the older woman but otherwise numb.

 

Weeks pass for Trixi in a haze, she eats because Pepper or Happy put food in front of her. She goes to bed because one them tells her too, usually finding herself in her dads bed after waking from another nightmare. She can't remember them, they are always just out of her memory. Friends and school were forgotten, not even bothering to charge her phone.

Voices from the living area penetrated her daze, it wasn't quite shouting but Trixi could hear the exasperation in the muffled voices. Without thinking she found herself leaving her dads room and in the bright living area.

“....... can't force the girl. Her father is missing!” Pepper was saying, rubbing her forehead. Her normal impeccable clothing looked creased and worn, her face the same.

“I understand that Ms Potts but she cannot be allowed to carry on like this. Her education is suffering.” an older woman with a stern English accent rapped out.

“You can't come in here dictating........” Pepper tries to stand her ground.

“I can and I will dictate. She is my grandchild and I will ensure she is properly looked after. What if Anthony is not coming back? What if he is …..” Gloria Jones turned slightly and clapped her hand over her mouth as Trixi came into her periphery.

“What if he's what grandmother?” Trixi snapped.

“Nothing my darling. I was simply trying to explain to Ms Potts.”

“No! Finish your sentence. You think he's dead don't you?”

“No one thinks that Trix” Pepper tries to soothe Trixi even though she herself had had doubts as to Tony's survival.

“She does though. My grandmother thinks I'm an orphan.” Trixi begins to raise her voice, “Tony Stark IS NOT dead.” repeating aloud the words she had whispered to herself in the lucid moments seems to snap Trixi out of herself.

“Beatrix, I am sorry, I was just trying to help.” Gloria sighs, holding up her hands in surrender.

“Grandma, how many times? It's Trixi.” she replied grinning

 

Somehow Trixi and Gloria find themselves in a slightly awkward cuddle. Gloria began to sniff and pushed her grandaughter back, Trixi giggled, “Ok I can take a hint. JARVIS can you turn on my shower please?”

“Of course Miss Stark.” Trixi could have sworn the A.I sounded relieved.

“JARVIS what day is it?”

“It's Tuesday Miss.”

“OK thanks. Grandma you can stop worrying, I haven't ruined my education. I have my final project to hand in and I'm done.”

“That is great. I will come with you then we can discuss you coming to England.”

Trixi stops short, turning she looks the older woman straight in the eye, “My home is here and I am not leaving. You are more than welcome to stay with me but I am not going anywhere. Especially not England.”

“Bea.... Trix be reasonable. What do you think you can do here? You are still a child.”

“I'm 18 soon. I may not be able to physically search but there are things I can do. Besides there is Stark Industries that needs taking care of.”

“I am sure Mr Stane is doing a wonderful job in your fathers stead.”

“Yeah that's what I'm afraid of.” Trixi mumbled also to herself.

“Miss Stark, your shower is at the optimum temperature.”

“Thank you JARVIS.!

As Trixi left the room Pepper uses her hand to cover a smile, Trixi is her father's daughter, stubborn as hell and does what she thinks is right. Seeing Gloria looking at her she attempts to seem apologetic.

“Don't worry Ms Potts, she's exactly like her mother and I never won those arguments either.”

 

Down in the workshop, Trixi retrieves the disc and files she needs to hand in to her professor. She smiles sadly as she notices that they've been looked at, there is even a scrap of paper with notes in her dads handwriting, small adjustments to the designs that Trixi hadn't quite thought of. He hadn't messed with the originals just quickly sketched the next logical step. Pocketing the note, Trixi runs her hands along the work bench, soaking up the essence of Tony Stark,

“Don't worry Pops,” she whispers, “You're coming home. I promise!”

Looking around the work space her eyes light on the cars, she knew her dad had no issue with her driving any of them and it was so tempting to just roar off to get some peace but a new maturity stops her,

“JARVIS can you tell Happy... no wait can you ask Mr Hogan if he would mind bringing the car around, I have a couple of places I would like to go?”

“Of course Ms Stark.”

Trixi nods at the subtle change the A.I makes to her title.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously there is a lot more to the Iron Man movie but I can't decide whether to do a chapter a movie or split them into smaller chapters.


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Chapter 3 has been so long in coming, I moved house then my laptop stopped charging. It's taken me a little while to get back into this as parts further along in the story keep popping up (my own fault for doing road to Infinity war lol). Hopefully now I've started again things will start flowing.

“Miss Stark, Miss Stark. You can't go in there. You don't have an appointment.” The secretary chased after Trixi on her ridicoulously high heels as Trixi walked straight into the office marked Obadiah Stane. She sighed in frustration, “I'm sorry Mr Stane sir but she wouldn't listen to me.”

“Don't worry Ms Peeler, Trixi is always welcome.” Stane smiles benevolently, standing from behind his desk he switches the computer monitor just as Trixi catches some voices in a language she can't quite place but could have sworn she heard the word Stark. He engulfs Trixi in his bulk, almost crushing the breath from her petite frame, “Uncle Obie always has time for you. It's good to see you out and about. What can I do for you little one?”

He motions the secretary should leave and offers Trixi a seat, she perches on the edge trying to gather her thoughts, “I want to do more to help find my dad. I know Rhodey, I mean Colonel Rhodes is doing everything he can but there has to be more we can do.”

Stane tents his fingers and taps them against his nose, he looks deep in thought like he is considering seriously what Trixi has said, “Little one there is nothing you can do, the military is following every lead. All I can do is keep the company going, keep up your father's work.”

“Then I want to do that then. I want to work at Stark Industries. You know I have plenty ideas.”

“Trixi, sweet little girl. There is nothing you can do here. Until you are 18 you can't legally take over as CEO and you have zero experience. Let your Uncle Obie take care of everything and don't you worry your pretty little head.”

Trixi struggles to keep her anger in check, her dad had always planned for her to join the company once she had finished school. Stane knew she hated being treated like a child, “Obadiah my dad had no experience when he took over but profits trebled. I'll be in every day starting tomorrow and will use my dad's office until he returns. Please see I am copied into everything.” Leaning across the cheek she kisses Stane on the cheek as she always did when saying goodbye. Reaching the door she pauses, “Uncle Obie was that Urdu I heard on the computer?”

“hmm what? No that was Dari, it's the main language of Afghanistan.”

“I thought I heard my dad's name before you turned it off. Has there been a ransom demand?”

“No little one, I was watching the Afghani news. Your father being missing is big news.” Trixi watches as Stane clenches and releases his fists while talking to her, “Was there anything else? I have a meeting soon.”

“No, I'll see you tomorrow Uncle Obie.”

 

“Happy something just wasn't right with him. He's always been a bit ya know? Shady but this was different.”

Sitting upfront with Happy, Trixi fidgets in her seat. She can tell Stane is hiding something from her but can't work what it is.

“Trix I've been your dad's bodyguard since before you were born, I held you before he did and Mr Stane has always had a presence shall we say? After your grandparents died he took over and ran S.I very well until Tony came of age. He's doing the same again now.” Happy concentrates on the traffic for a minute, making an almost throwaway comment, “Your mom never took to him, always said he gave her the creeps and made her feel she wasn't good enough.”

Trixi sighs, “He never talks about her you know?”

“Your dad?”

“Yeah I only know about her from my grandma. Dad changes the subject whenever I bring her up.”

The car pulls up outside the beach house and Happy switches off the engine. Reaching for Trixi's hand he holds it loosing and stares off into the clear blue water, “One minute she was there and then she wasn't. He's never processed. Did your grandma tell you what happened?”

Trixi nods, “Kinda, she didn't go into detail just said something about pregnancy complications. Does he blame me?” Tears slowly streak down Trixi's cheeks leaving a trail of blue from her mascara.

Happy reaches over and pulls the girl close to him, “God no Trixi, he's never thought that. He lost his parents then he thinks he's getting everything he ever wanted with Liv but then she's taken away too. I saw him cry after Howard and Maria but never after your mother. If he didn't talk about her, it never happened.” The normally stoic bodyguard has broken down and is openly weeping while holding his young charge.

The two of them sit in the car just hugging till the sun starts to go down, only disturbed by Pepper arriving. She stares Happy pointedly in the eye and he just nods his head, “C'mon you two who's hungry?” Pepper drapes her arm around Trixi's shoulders and walks her to the door, “I hear you start work tomorrow. Any idea what you'll be doing yet?”

“No Uncle Obie doesn't want me there but I figured I could look over the deals and see what stuff my dad was working on.” Skipping into the house, Happy smirks slightly at how quickly she reverts to being 17. “Can we have pizza?”

 

Every morning at 9am Trixi walks into Tony's office, she has borrowed an outfit from Pepper but feels completely ridiculous and like an imposter. For the first couple of weeks all she does is read back on the emails that have been sent and received, most of them seem like sales of weapons to the government, costing of medical equipment which she notices her dad always sells at a lower price than the board suggests. There are also some files on the arc reactor that is in the basement, there is something to the machine and Trixi sends it to the private server at home to look further into making it smaller and more efficient. It makes her feel a bit better about the fact that weapons pay all her bills. Initially Obadiah takes her for lunch every day, showing her off a little and making out that Trixi is just playing around. Eventually he satisfies himself that she happy to sit in the office and not interfere with the day to day of Stark Industries. A month or so later Trixi has slowly started to get the hang of how it works and has noticed a few irregularities since her dad has been missing, more and more weapon shipments have been heading to Afghanistan but not to the usual buyers, the company name doesn't seem to exist anywhere else and money is being paid but it doesn't end up in the business account. Someone is stealing from the company but she can't work out who, especially as the purchase orders are in code in a language Trixi can't read even with the computer translating. She copies them and sends them to the private server, covering her tracks as she goes. Halfway through the transfer the computer flashes up that several of the files already exist on the server and would she like to overwrite them. Logging in she finds that her dad has already copied them, the most recent being the day before he disappeared. He knew something was going on. Slowly Trixi starts to wonder if the thief knew Tony was on to them and that's the reason his is missing. Opening the message service she attaches a portion and starts to send it to an old classmate who specialises in code and algarythms, maybe together they write something to break it. Just as she is about to send it her phone rings.

“Trix it's me! I've found him!”

She practically drops the phone and vaults the desk running out of the building, “Is he with you now Rhodey? Is he ok? Is he hurt? When can I see him?”

“Trix slow down. He's fine, a bit undernourished and a bit bashed up. He's being checked out by a doctor then I'm loading him on a plane. He'll be home by tomorrow night.”

Seeing Trixi leaving the building in a hurry Obadiah causally walks into the office, the monitor is still on. Settling himself in the chair he reads through everything Trixi has left up, tenting his fingers he taps them against his nose deep in thought, he smiles slowly before deleting the message without sending it then shuts down the computer completely.

“Mr Stane, I'm sorry sir. Am I in the wrong office? I was looking for the Ms Stark”

“No, I am. I saw her rush out, think she had some news. She forgot to turn of everything off. Didn't want her loosing her work.”

“Ms Peeler is looking for you anyway sir.”

 

Trixi sits in the back of the car with the doors open while Happy, Pepper and Obey stand on the tarmac all of them lost in their own thoughts as they watch the large plane land then taxi close to them. Trixi feels her heartbeat faster and faster as the back opens up and two figures appear at the top of the ramp. She almost can't bare to look as Tony and Rhodey exit the plane. She hears snatches of conversation between, it seems so upbeat for a man who has been missing for 3 months.

Tony looks over the small party waiting for him, searching for her face. Pepper approaches him first, “Your eyes are red. A few tears for your long-lost boss?” he jokes.

“Tears of joy. I hate job hunting.” Pepper replies, clearly feeling a lot more deeply than she is letting on.

Trixi slides across the chair and perches on the edge of the seat. Her and Tony have never been the hugging sort of family but the second their eyes meet, Trixi dives straight into his open arms. Ignoring the sling and his slight groan of pain. Tony pulls her tightly to him, nestling his nose in her curls.

“Pops” she murmurs into his chest, feeling some hard against her. She tries to lift her head to question him but he pulls her back in.

“Trix, you have no idea how much I've missed you. Everything else can wait ok?”

Trixi nods her head and snuggles in closer.

Happy coughs slightly, reluctant to interrupt the moment, “Where to Sir?”

“Take us to the hospital.” Pepper instructs.

“No”

Trixi listened to Pepper and Tony argue back and forth about whether he should go to the hospital or not with a wry smile on her face, she knew partly her stubbornness came from her father but she didn't count Pepper out.

“Hogan drive. Cheeseburger first. You could go a cheeseburger couldn't you Trix?”

“hmm what? Yeah milkshake too Pops.” while Trixi had been listening to the exchange she noticed Obadiah watching her father intently. The expression on his face was not one joy or relief, there was a cloud hanging over him. Normally Obadiah Stane embodied the jolly big man but while looking at the man he had mentored and called himself uncle to his expression carried irritation and annoyance. Trixi was relieved that they weren't going home straight away as much as she wanted her father to herself an instinct told her that they didn't want Uncle Obie hanging around too long.

 

Five cheeseburgers, two shakes and innumerable fries just for Tony later everyone arrived at the Stark Industries building. Tony had chatted away filling them in on details about his captivity and how it had made him feel to be blown up by a bomb with his name on it, Pepper interrupted occasionally to ask questions, while Obadiah boomed his happiness that Tony had returned. Trixi kept quiet taking everything in, she snuggled up against Tony's side in a way she hadn't since she was a small child, not wanting to break the contact and risk loosing her father again. She could see Obadiah's mask slip whenever he thought someone wasn't watching, something was putting him edge.

Trixi hung back while Pepper prepared Tony for the hastily put together press conference, a man in a suit approached, his face kind but non descript. She listened as he introduced himself as agent Phil Coulson, with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, laughing when Pepper commented that it was quite a mouthful. As they agreed to make an appointment for Agent Coulson to meet with Tony, Coulson reached across Pepper and extended his hand, “Ms Stark, nice to meet you as well.”

Trixi shook his hand while shaking his head, “You know who I am?”

“Yes Ms Stark, we're very impressed with the direction your work has been taking at MIT. Any plans after graduation?”

Before Trixi could answer her father pulled her back to his side, “c'mon Trix, I want you there when I talk to the vultures.”

“But dad we agreed, I'd keep out of the public eye till I was 18.”

“Well you're close enough and I need you there.”

Facing a room full of reporters and cameras was not Trixi's idea of a fun afternoon, especially not when all she wanted to do was lie down and sleep, but Tony has never her before that he needed her so she'd swallow her nerves and stand by his side. Tony Stark was a natural showman, comfortable in any situation and while Trixi Stark was a darker, female version of him she seemed to have missed out on that part of his personality.

“Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can...A little less formal “ Confused faces look at Tony but everyone including Trixi and Obadiah sit on the floor, there is some shuffling and grumbling but no one wants to miss out on the Tony Stark exclusive.

Reaching for his daughters hand Tony begins “I never got to say goodbye to Dad. I never got to say goodbye to my father.” he gentle squeezes Trixi's hand and smiles warmly at her, “There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. If he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels.” Trixi has never heard her father talk about Howard this way before, he doesn't talk about the dead much but her grandfather is almost revered by everyone and it's shocking to hear Tony say these things. “I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability.”

Everyone listens as Tony tells them that his time in captivity has opened his eyes, that he can no longer carry on the way things have been going. Gasps of shock reverberate around the room as he announces that Stark International will no longer be making weapons. Tony's name is repeated over and over as everyone stands trying to take in the news. Tony raises his hand asking for quiet,

“By the way everyone I would like to introduce you to the amazing young woman at my side. This is Trixi Stark, my daughter and she will be helping me take the company in new and exciting directions.” More shouts follow, some of them shouting Trixi's name. Obadiah shakes himself out of his stupor and moves forward,

“What we should take away from this is that Tony's back! And he's healthier than ever. We're going to have a little internal discussion and we'll get back to you with the follow-up.” Trixi can see him scrabbling to get a handle and control of the situation as Tony leads her from the room.

“Pops?” she whispers, “I've been in the office, there's something we need to talk about.”

He squeezes her shoulder and kisses her forehead, “Don't worry baby I know.”

Outside Pepper calls Trixi over while Tony and Obadiah have a quiet conversation. Keeping half an ear on the conversation she hear the words “arc reactor” being mentioned.

“Pep why are they talking about the arc reactor project?” Something flashed across Peppers face for just a second before she composed herself again.

“I have no idea what you're talking about Trix. What do you think your dad would like to eat later?”

“Seriously Potts, you're gonna lie to me after everything that's been happening for the past few months? I'm disappointed in you.” Shaking her head, she starts to move off as Pepper grabs her hand.

“Trix, I'm sorry, no I shouldn't lie to you.”

“Then tell me.”

Sighing Pepper pulls her into a corner, “I told Rhodey we should have included you in the conversation, especially as Tony has introduced you to the world. Your dad has an arc reactor.”

“Yes I know, it's in the basement.”

“No he has another one, he built it while he was in captivity. You know he has shrapnel in his chest?” Trixi blanches and nods, “Well the reactor stops it reaching his heart.”

Realisation dawns on Trixi, “That's the hard thing I can feel in his chest!” she practically shouts.

“Shush, keep it down. Yes he has a mini version.”

“I knew it! I knew it could be made smaller. This is so cool. I can't wait to see it.”

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't sure if I should add this to Chapter 3 or not but went for a new chapter. Feeling these bits are a bit of a struggle but I am getting more ideas for later in this movie.  
> Less than a month to Infinity War - who's getting excited?
    
    
    “Pepper. How big are your hands?” Tony calls through the intercom.  
    
    “What?” comes Pepper's incredulous reply
    
    “How big are your hands?
    
    “I don't understand why...”
    
    “Get down here. I need you.”
    
    Sighing Pepper heads down to the garage come workroom wondering what madness Tony has gotten himself into this time.
      
    “Hey.”
    
    “Let's see them. Show me your hands.” Pepper reluctantly stretches out her hands, “Let's see them. Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed.”  
    
    
    Exposing his chest Tony shows Pepper the mini arc reactor, the blue glow reflects of her awed face. Explaining that he needed her to get a loose wire so he could replace it with an updated unit. Someone how managing to pull the circle from it's housing Pepper replaces the reactor without too much drama, even with the heart-stopping moment that Tony claimed he was going into cardiac arrest.
      
    
    “Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again.” Pepper feels on the edge of hysterics, “Where the hell is Trixi? Surely she could have done this.”
      
    
    Tony muffles a laugh as a groan comes from the beaten up old couch on the other side of the workshop, “I'm over here.” 
      
    
    “What are you doing over there Trix?”
      
    
    Raising slowly from the couch, “Pops please put your shirt back on.” Pepper begins to worry, Trixi has never looked so pale, “god this is so embarrassing. Pops showed me his new night light and I fainted.”
      
    
    Pepper looks from daughter to father then back again, while Tony is still fighting the urge to laugh, “Seriously?”
      
    
    “Poor kid, don't think she was expecting it full force. Don't worry Trix, we all have our squeamish point and at least you didn't toss your cookies.”
      
    Trixi drops her head between her knees, “Pops, please don't mention food.”  
     
    “What do you want me to do with this?” Pepper asks swiftly changing the subject and picking up the discarded reator.
    
    “That? Destroy it. Incinerate it.” Tony was already loosing interest in the conversation and looking round his desk.
    
     “You don't want to keep it?” 
    
    “Pepper, I've been called many things. "Nostalgic" is not one of them.”
    
    “Will that be all, Mr. Stark?”
    
    “That will be all, Miss Potts.”  
    
    Finally feeling steady on her feet, Trixi stops Pepper as she heads upstairs, “Pep, don't throw it. I have an idea.” she whispers.  
    
    Pepper rubs Trixi's arm, “way ahead of you Ms Stark.”
      
    
    “Hey Trix come here.” Tony beckons her over, “What's all this stuff doing on top of my desk?”  
    
    Trixi starts grabbing armfuls of stuff, “That's my phone, and a picture of you and grandad.”  
    
    “All of it in the garbage.” Tony sighs. Trixi looks at him horrified, “Ok not the phone, though you probably need an upgrade.”  
    
    “Pops!!”  
    
    “What? Oh the picture of Howard, you can keep that if you want it but clear some space. I've got something to work on.” Trixi's shoulders drop, feeling dismissed she turns away to leave. Without looking up, “Oi Mini Mischief, where you going? I need your input on this.”
    
    “JARVIS are you up?”  
    
    “For you Sir, always.”  
    
    Waving his hands around a seemingly empty space, “I'd like to open a new project file, index as Mark Two.”  
    
    “Shall I store this on the Stark Industries Central Database?”
    
    “Actually, I don't know who to trust right now. Till further notice, why don't we just keep everything on my private server?”
    
    “Working on a secret project are we Sir?”
    
    “I don't want this winding up in the wrong hands. Maybe in mine, it can actually do some good. And where's Trixi? I need her down here.”
    
    “Pops I'm right here. You were out for ages and I fell asleep. What time is it anyway?” Raking her hand through her messed up curls, Trixi starts looking around for the coffee pot, “Damn I need caffeine.” She mumbles almost to herself.
    
    “Me too kid, pop on a pot would ya?” before returning to berate on his robotic assistants.
    
    Mug in hand Trixi walks towards the raised platform Tony is standing on wearing the boots that her, JARVIS and the other robots have made from his designs.
    
    “Okay, let's do this right. Start mark, half a meter, and back and center. Trixi is the camera set up”
    
    “Yep, Pops you need to check that stabiliser first.”
    
    Leaning down, Tony adjusts the boot slightly, “We're gonna start off nice and easy. We're gonna see if 10% thrust capacity achieves lift”
    
    “Pops maybe 5% would be a better start?”
    
    “Trix, stop being so conservative. I've already had thrust in Afghanistan. Right lets go And three, 
    two,one.” The jets shoot out leaving a stream of smoke behind. Tony slowly rises from the platform. He turns his head slightly, him and Trixi grin at each other. “Up two. All right, set that.”
    
    Dropping to the floor as the boots switch off, Trixi rushes over wanting to hug her dad but she's not quite comfortable with affection between the two of them so raises her hand a hi-five, “Pops it's working!”
    
    Shaking his head Tony pull Trixi into an embrace.
    
    “I've been buzzing you. Did you hear the intercom” Pepper gives both Starks a puzzled look.
    
    “Yeah, everything's... What?” Tony replied
    
    “Obadiah's upstairs.” Trixi rolls her eyes, can't even leave them be for a couple of days.
    
    “Great!” Tony replies
    
    “What would you like me to tell him?” Trixi can feel the desperation coming off of Pepper, she was desperate for someone to take Obadiah off of her hands.
    
    “Great. We'll be right up.”
    
    “Okay.”  
    
    “We'll Pops? Seriously, can't I just go to my room and do anything else?”  
    
    “Nope kid, if I have to go play nice and take a break from work, so do you.”  
    
    Trixi groans like the teenager she is and drags her feet up the stairs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure what's happened with the text looking so small (hopefully it's just my view), it's just how it copied over from my word


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been a bit slow in coming and not quite complete but the end is in sight.  
> Edit - ending added
    
    
    “I thought you said you were done making weapons?” Obadiah tilts his head and looks quizzically from Tony to Trixi.  
    
    “It is.” Tony shrugs, “This is a flight stabilizer. It's completely harmless. And just a bit of father, daughter bonding.”  
    
    Trixi mumbles an affirmative while side eyeing the giant pizza box.  
    
    “How'd it go?” Tony asks quickly changing the subject, “It went that bad, huh?”  
    
    “Just because I brought pizza back from New York. Doesn't mean it went bad.”  
    
      
    
    Trixi sits down beside Pepper, leaning in she whispers, “what's the old man talking about?”  
    
    “Board meeting. Apparently the members aren't happy with the new direction and Mr Stane has been trying to reassure them.”  
    
    She watches the two of them banter back and  forth seemingly in good nature but there is an air coming off of Obadiah that she can tell she isn't the only one picking up on it. Relief washes over Trixi as she hears her father refuse to hand over any of the new stuff they've been working on.
    
    Teasingly Obadiah opens the box and lets Tony take a couple of pieces, “You mind if I come down there and see what you're doing?”  
    
    “Trix you coming? Goodnight, Obie.” Tony tells him pointedly.  
    
    Trixi jumps over the coffee table grabbing the pizza box, “yoink!” following her dad down the stairs, leaving Obadiah belly laughing behind them.  
    
    “Day 11, test 37, configuration 2.0. For lack of a better option” Tony is standing in a silver full metal body suit.  
    
    “Actually Pops I think calling it 2.0 is a good idea, it's the second version.”  
    
    Tony nods, “Dummy is still on fire safety. If you douse me again and I'm not on fire I'm donating you to a city college.”  
    
    “Don't worry Dummy, I won't let him but seriously don't douse Pops again.”
      
    “All right, nice and easy.”
    
    “Seriously, just gonna start off with 1% thrust capacity.” Trixi starts a countdown And three, two, one.”
    
    The booster jets ignite slowly raising Tony in the suit a few feet off of the ground, “Okay. Please don't follow me around with it, either 'cause I feel like I'm gonna catch on fire spontaneously.”
    
    Trixi snaps at the robotic arm, “Just stand down! If something happens, then come in. Ready to go again Pops?”  
    
      
    
    “And again, let's bring it up to 2.5. Three, two, one.”  
    
    The suit moves across the basement room towards the priceless collection of cars, “Okay, this is where I don't want to be!”
    
    “POPS!!! Not the car, not the car!” Trixi covers her eyes, “Oh god! The car!” 
     
    “Table! Could be worse! Could be worse! We're fine! Okay. No!” The suit lands ass down on the Shelby Cobra, crushing the expensive and rare car just as dummy douses his inventor with fire retardant.
    
    “Yeah, I can fly.”
    
    “Holy crap Pops, you can fly!”
    
    “Jarvis, are you there?”
    
    “At your service, Sir.”
    
    “Engage Heads Up Display just as Trixi designed.”
    
    “Check.”
    
    “Import all preferences from home interface.”
    
    “Will do, sir.”
    
    “All right, what do you say?”
    
    “I have indeed been uploaded, Sir. We're online and ready.”
    
    “Can we start the virtual walk-around?”
    
    “Importing preferences and calibrating virtual environment.”
    
    “Do a check on control surfaces.”
    
    “As you wish. Test complete. Preparing to power down and begin diagnostics.”
    
    “All data logged Pops.”
    
    “Yeah. Tell you what. Do a weather and ATC check. Start listening in on ground control.”
    
    “Sir, there are still terabytes of calculations needed before an actual flight is...”
    
    “Pops you aren't thinking what I think you're thinking......”  
    
    “Jarvis! Trix! Sometimes you got to run before you can walk. Ready? In three, two, one.”
    
    Booster jets ignite and Tony encased in the metal suit flies straight up the ramp and out of the garage. All her fears forgotten, Trixi punches the air, “Pops we only went and did it!” grabbing a headset she jumps behind the work bench and taps away at the tablet screen in front of her, “JARVIS patch me in.”  
    
    “You're connected now Ms.”  
    
    “Pops! How does it feel?”  
    
    “Handles like a dream. All right, let's see what this thing can do. What's SR-71's record?”  
    
    “The altitude record for fixed wing flight is 85,000 feet, sir.”  
    
    “Pops shouldn't we test the suit at a lower altitude?”  
    
    “Records are made to be broken! Come on!”
    
    “So Pops when do I get a turn?”  
    
      
    
    “That'll be never Mini Mischief!”
    
    “Awww c'mon, I've build this thing, fairs fair.”
    
    “Trix no fair, I'll think about it.”
    
    
    In the workshop Trixi smirks, she knows that think about it means yes. She watches the same heads up display that Tony does, “JARVIS do you see that?”
    
    “Yes Ms I do. Sir, there is a potentially fatal buildup of ice occurring.”
    
    Tony ignores them urging the suit higher and higher, “Pops you should listen to JARVIS.” the screen goes blank, “POPS! JARVIS get him back.” Trixi tries to reconnect to the suit via the tablet but it's not their end. “JARVIS get air traffic control up on the main screen, I want to know if they're tracking a falling UFO.” Nothing shows up, Trixi reaches for her phone to ring Rhodey just as the suit flies back into the garage almost crashing to the floor.
    
    “Pops you ok? You  near gave me a heart attack.”
    
    Removing the armour Tony reassures his daughter that he is indeed fine before reeling off specifications about an improved suit to JARVIS. His attention is drawn to the young newsreader on the tv, 
    
    “Tonight's red-hot red carpet is right here at the Disney Concert Hall, where Tony Stark's third annual benefit for the Firefighter's Family Fund has become the place to be for L.A.'s high society.”
    
    “JARVIS we get an invite for that?”
    
    “I have no record of an invitation, Sir.”
    
    “Trix did you get one?”
    
    “I never get invitied to those things, free bar and not 21 don't usually mix.”
    
    “The render is complete.” JARVIS intones
    
    “A little ostentatious, don't you think?” Tony winks at Trixi
      
    “What were we thinking? Eh JARVIS? You're usually so discreet.”
    
     “Tell you what. Throw a little hot-rod red in there.” Tony replies
    
     “Yes, that should help you keep a low profile.” They could almost hear the amusement in the computer voice. “The render is complete.”
    
    “Hey, I like it. What do you think Trix?” She nods, “Fabricate it. Paint it.”
    
     “Commencing automated assembly. Estimated completion time is five hours.”
    
    “Don't wait up for me, honey.” leaning down he kisses Trixi on the forehead, “You either kid, go get some sleep ok?”
    
    “Sure Pops, behave.”
    
    Tony leaves the room roaring with laughter both knowing Tony will do whatever he wants and probably misbehave badly.
    
    A few hours later Trixi awoke to the sound of crashing and a muffed but very angry voice.
    
    “JARVIS who's home?”
    
    “Sir is home Ms Stark.”
    
    Rolling her eyes and reluctantly pulling herself from her warm bed Trixi grabbed her robe and sighed, no doubt her father was drunk from the party and she'd need to sort him out. Not bothering to turn on the lights she went down to the source of the noise in the basement workshop, 
    
    “Fucking …. Obadiah....trusted the son of a.....” Tony's voice floated up, he wasn't drunk and something had gone on. As she went through the door she could see the news was on but there was no sign of her father. 
    
    “The 15-mile hike to the outskirts of Gulmira can only be described as a descent into hell, into a modern day Heart of Darkness.” the earnest newsreader was reporting. On the screen Trixi could see scenes of human suffering that hit her straight in the stomach, she was aware of the privileged life she led, of all the benefits she had simply by the virtue of the being born a Stark. Guilt started to wash over her, she was partly responsible for the suffering she was seeing on the screen. No she hadn't invented any weapons herself but her grandfather and father had, she enjoyed a blessed life even without her mother. Tears started to form in her eyes, cursing herself for wallowing and being weak she dashed them away and looked around for her father. A loud noise from the corner caught her attention and she ran across the room to see Tony in his new iron suit blast straight out of the garage,
    
    “JARVIS patch me in.” grabbing her headset and tablet Trixi attempted to contact Tony, “Pops where the hell are you going?! This thing hasn't been flight tested yet. And especially if you've been drinking”
    
    “Trix? That you?”
    
    “Who else would it be. Jeez Dad you're being irrespon....”
    
    “Beatrix Stark! I know I don't parent much but you forget who the grown up is here. I haven't been drinking and I'm going to Gulmira!”
    
    “Why? It's dangerous. UN isn't even going in.”
    
    “Because kid this is my fault. That SOB Uncle Obie has been double dealing and selling Stark tech under the table to those bastards!”
    
    Trixi gasped, “So that's who it is. I found all your files, I just couldn't work out who it was.”
    
    “Kid listen, I'll sort all of this out. Stay out of it, it's dangerous. I gotta go now anyway.”
    
    “Pops, no wait. I can help..” the screen in front of her went black and refused to come back on no matter what she tried, “JARVIS patch me back in now!”
    
    “I'm sorry Ms Stark I can't, Sir has ordered....”
    
    “JARVIS I don't care what he's said, get me back in there or so help me I'll gift YOU to the community college!”
    
    “Mr Stark has blocked any external interfaces and there is nothing I can do. Threats or otherwise.”
    
    “Oh for fu.....” Trixi stopped short of throwing the tablet across the room and settled for throwing the headset down onto the table, “Can you at least monitor air traffic control?”
    
    “Patching in now Ms Stark.”
    
    Trixi listened for what seemed like hours for any sign of a UFO but civilian traffic was clear and for some reason JARVIS couldn't get into the military. The only clue she had was a cryptic text from Rhodey asking if her dad was at home, when she replied that he wasn't the reply of 'yeah didn't think so x ' confused her even more. Eventually she gave up and went to find some food. While grabbing leftovers her phone rang, not recognising the number she debated letting it go to voicemail but curiosity got the better of her, 
    
    “Hello.”
    
    “Oh hello Ms Stark?” a vaguely familiar voice asked.
    
    “Yes, who is this?”
    
    “It's Ms Peeler from S.I. Do you have a moment?”
    
    Trixi couldn't quite place the name but figured there must be a legitimate reason that the office was calling especially on her private line, “Yes of course Ms Peeler, what can I do for you?”
    
    The voice dropped to barely a whisper, “Well it's a bit complicated, I've found some worrying stuff on Mr Stane's computer. Things that make me very uncomfortable, I haven't been able to get a hold of Mr Stark and you are next in line. Is there any chance you could come down here?”
    
    “Of course Ms Peeler, let me just find out where Mr Hogan is to drive me.”
    
    “I was er actually hoping you'd come by yourself, keep this discreet you know? If I'm wrong this could cost me my job and cause a terrible scandal.”
    
    “I completely understand Ms Peeler, I can assure you of complete discretion. I'm on my way”
    
    “I appreciate that Ms Stark. I will be in Mr Stane's office.” 
    
    As soon as she rang off Trixi quickly pulled on jeans and hoodie before racing down the stairs, quickly surveying the cars she eyes the prototype Tesla but settles on her own Audi.
    
    Starks drive like they own the road and Trixi is no exception, barely paying attention to the laws of the road she makes it from Malibu to S.I headquarters in record time, parking round the back she takes the service elevator up to the executive suites. The building is eerily quiet, Trixi can't even hear the hum of the cleaners machines. Most of the lights are off but she can she some coming from Obadiah's office, good she thinks Ms Peeler hasn't gotten cold feet. Reaching the door she confidently pushes it open smiling broadly, stopping up when she is confronted with the imposing form of Obadiah Stane himself, Ms Peeler perching on the edge of the desk smiles smugly at Trixi as Obadiah spreads his arms,  
    
    “Hello Little One, what brings you down here at this hour. Please take a seat, drink?” offering Trixi a glass of amber liquid, “Thank you Ms Peeler that will be all.”
    
    The secretary excuses herself and leaves the room as realisation dawns on Trixi that she's being set up. Scrabbling around in her brain for a reasonable excuse for her presence. Instead she settles on the drink, “Uncle Obie this is whisky, you know I'm not old enough to drink.”
    
    Obadiah laughs, “Our little secret Trixi, besides you're Tony's kid. You're trying to tell me a drop of alcohol has never passed your lips.” Tapping his nose he winks.
    
    Trixi laughs nervously, “well maybe the odd beer. No harm if you say it's ok I guess.” raising her glass to Obadiah she imitates how she has seen it down countless times and throws the liquor down her throat, winching and gasping as it burns down her throat at first she can't understand why people drink this stuff but the burn is quickly replaced by a warmth that flows through her entire body. She feels relaxed yet confident.
    
    “So Trixi why are you here?” Obadiah sounds very far away suddenly, “What did you think Ms Peeler had found?”
    
    Trixi tilts her head to side, feeling very sleepy. Who was Ms Peeler again? Where was she anyway? Sliding down in the chair slightly she smiles at Obadiah, her eyes glazing over.
    
    “Did you think she'd found proof that I had arranged for your father's extended stay in Afghanistan? That I was making some deals of my own? Oh Little One you're no match for Uncle Obie, not even a fully grown Stark with his new toys is any match for me.” He waves at Trixi who tries to raise her hand to wave back but is unable to make her body co-operate. Slowly her eyes flicker shut, darkness engulfs her a Trixi slowly slides to the floor unconscious. Obadiah allows a brief look at the young woman on the floor, something akin to guilt flashes across his face, “Ms Peeler have my car brought round please.” before picking up Trixi and taking her to the roof of S.I.  
    
    Finding Tony at home, Obadiah enacts to the next part of his plan, stunning him with his own tech, 
    
    “You remember this one, right? It's a shame the government didn't approve it. There's so many applications for causing short-term paralysis. I was tempted to use this one on Trixi, but the knockout drugs seemed so much kinder to a teenager.”
    
    Tony screams inside his brain, his body unable to move as Obadiah confessed to being the one to put the hit on Tony, “Then Trixi started poking her nose in, thankfully you distracted her enough that she didn't put two and two together until I was ready.” Panic and anger shone in Tony's eyes “Don't worry I haven't hurt our girl, she's sleeping like a baby. I'll keep her around somewhere, she's a smart kid your daughter”
    
    Removing the arc reactor from Tony's chest Obadiah had one last blow to deliver, “Too bad you had to involve Pepper in this. I would have preferred if if she lived.” Standing over his surrogate son Obadiah watched till nearly the last bit life flowed from Tony, turning his skin grey as the shrapnel fought to reach his heart.

 
    
    
    Her head pounded and her mouth felt so dry, hair whipping against her cheeks in the cold wind. Trixi had no idea where she was or what had happened. Her last memory was Obadiah grinning at her like he was about to eat her for his lunch. Opening her eyes she saw that the sky was still dark so it was still the same day, she hoped. Looking around she could see what she thought was the roof of a building, she was sat down on hard ground, thankfully it wasn't wet but the cold was starting to sink into her bones. Attempting to stand she found herself tied to a pipe with a chain around her waist. No matter how she struggled Trixi couldn't get loose. Reaching into her jeans Trixi thanked the universe that Obadiah hadn't found her phone, now if her luck held there would be enough charge in it to ring her dad. Switching on the screen it flashed up low battery but 10% should be just enough. Hitting the number, it started to ring. And ring. And ring. He wasn't picking up, the one time she desperately needed him her father was MIA. Trixi swore and hung up, searching through her contacts she hit Peppers number, she knew Pepper would move heaven and earth. Except that the number was engaged. The battery was running out quickly and Trixi was running out of ideas, there was only one person left that might be able to help her; Happy,
    
    “Happy Hogan?”
    
    “Happy! Help! Obie roof.” Trixi screamed down the phone as it died seconds later. Praying that he knew where to find her. Starting to cry at the unfairness of it all, her mum dying, her dad going missing and now this. If only she'd kept her nose out of the business she could be out with her friends spending daddy's money like every other spoilt California teenager but no she had to poke around in stuff that was nothing to do with her. Berating herself Trixi didn't notice two flying objects rise over the side of the building until they crash landed not yards from her. Screaming with shock Trixi curled herself into a ball trying to protect herself from the flying debris. She could hear human voices over the crashing of metal, peeking out she saw her father's iron suit. It was beaten and missing parts. Opposite him stood a similar suit, grey in colour and looking like it was on steroids. The suits clashed, flashes of light firing at each other and sending each suit across the other side of the roof.
    
    “DAD!” while at the same time hearing Pepper's voice screaming “TONY!” from somewhere below her.
    
    Looking up the face plate slid back, “Trixi damn kid I thought he'd hurt you. Are you ok?”
    
    “Bit tied up” Trixi pointed to the chain holding her to the building, “and a little hungover.”
    
    Lifting his gloved hand, “Cover your eyes kid” and blasted the chain with a repulsor blast breaking it apart. “Get down there now! Help Pepper overload the reactor.”
    
    Hearing the crunch of the other suit closing in on them, Trixi looked behind her father and recoiled as she saw Obadiah's face emerge from the metal, “What about you?” she screamed.
    
    “GO NOW!”
    
    “For 30 years, I've been holding you up! I built this company from nothing! Nothing is going to stand in my way. Least of all you!” Obadiah spat out, the hate for Tony was pouring off of him. Trixi decided quickly for the first time in her life she would do as she was told without argument. She dashed across to the stairwell and bolted down 2 at a time, finding Pepper flicking switches on the arc reactor, 
    
    “Hey Pep what do you need me to do?”
    
    Pepper pulled Trixi into her arms, holding her tightly, “Thank God you're ok. Happy got your message, he's been looking for you. Just start pushing buttons, everything to full power or high …. I think.” Releasing each other the women raced to either side of the console and pushed buttons, turned dials. The quickly reached the master switch, hesitating and looking skyward toward Tony and Obadiah. They couldn't make out the figures but could see flashes and hear crashing. Pepper lifted her phone to her ear and screamed Tony's name as glass shattered above them showering them in shards and cutting them. Neither of them noticed so focused on the battle above them, 
    
    “Time to hit the button.” Tony shouted on the other end of the line.
    
    “Hold still you little prick.” they could hear Obadiah slightly muffled through the phone.
    
    “just do it!” Tony yelled.
    
    “You'll die!” Pepper yelled back.
    
    “Push it!”
    
    “Tony!”
    
    “Dad!”
    
    Turning together Trixi and Pepper push the master button, shooting sparks into the air and bringing parts of the ceiling down onto them as they ran from room. Looking back the saw Obadiah's lifeless suit crash to the ground, the man himself shocked and suffering a fatal heart attack from the energy overload from the reactor. Agent Coulson appeared at their side, calm and unruffled.. He guided them to EMT's for treatment of their cuts while organising to bring Tony down from the roof. Huddled together the women waited to see him as he was loaded into an ambulance, joking and flirting with everyone he came into contact with. As soon as Tony spied his daughter his attitude changed spreading his arms he beckoned her over, without a second thought Trixi raced over and practically jumped onto the gurney hugging her father in relief.  
    
    
    Trixi had the weirdest sense of deja vu, another hushed conversation, another press conference and another made up story. The official story would hide the truth of the suits and of Obadiah Stanes involvement, he was given a respectable death in a light aircraft crash.
    
    “....I never said you were a superhero.” Trixi followed the sound of the voice, oh joy it was that Christine woman again and she was baiting Tony. Tony typically was biting. This wasn't going to go well. Rhodey leaned in,
    
    “stick to the cards, man.”
    
    Tony looked down at his cards then back up, slowly a glint crossed his eyes. Trixi knew that look all to well, something was about to go spectacularly bad,
    
    “Yeah, okay. Yeah. The truth is” Tony paused, winking subtly at Trixi who rolled her eyes, “I am Iron Man!”
    
    The room erupted as Trixi snuck off shaking her head, “Way to go Pops, there goes the last bit of privacy.” she mumbled.  
    
    
    
    “JARVIS!”
      
    “Welcome home, Sir, Ms.”
    
     "'I am Iron Man' You think you're the only superhero in the world? Mr. Stark, you've become part
    of a bigger universe. You just don't know it yet.” A commanding black man with an eye patch addressed Tony as if he owned the place.
    
    “Who the hell are you?” Tony looked around, angry that someone had breached the security of the beach house.
    
    “Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. I'm here to talk to you about the Avenger Initiative.” xtending his hand, Tony eyed him with suspicion. “Ms Stark, Agent Coulson would like a word if you could give me and your father a minute alone.”
    
    Looking at Tony, “Pops?” she asked.
    
    “Yeah kid, it's fine.”
    
    Finding Coulson in the kitchen, Trixi watched him unaware for a few minutes before clearing her throat, “Can I get you a drink Agent Coulson?”
    
    Smiling, he shook his head, “Do you have a moment Ms Stark? I have a proposition for you for when you graduate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's Iron Man done. Taking a little break to marshal ideas for Iron Man 2


	6. Chapter 6 - Iron Man 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the massive, huge delay in updating. I moved house and got distracted with everything that goes along with that. Then Infinity War happened (I'm still not OK). Trixi kept talking to me but she's completely out of sync, and I know what happens at the end, well from Winter Soldier onwards but I have to write everything in between so here I am forcing myself to fill in blanks.  
> Trixi is now 19

"We are coming to you live from the kickoff at the Stark Expo, where Tony Stark has just walked offstage. Don’t worry if you can’t make it down here tonight because this Expo goes on all year long. And I’m gonna be here checking out all the attractions and the pavilions and inventions from all around the world." the voice intones from the tv in the corner of the workshop.

Trixi lifts her head and watches the press swarm around her father and Happy as they exit the Expo, sighing she shakes her head and returns back to the screen in front of her where the numerous calculations start to come together. Her hands fly over the keyboard inputting more numbers before an image of an Iron Man suit appears, satisfied she pushes away from the desk stretching and rolling her neck,

"JARVIS save that please?"

"Of course Ms Stark." the AI replies, "Oh Ms Stark there's a call coming through, it's Mr Stark."

"Thanks J. Hey Pops what's up?"

"Hey kid, why aren't you out with your friends? Not good for you to be always cooped up in the workshop." Tony has to yell over the sounds of the road.

Trixi pinches her nose in slight frustration, "Pops we've gone over this before, I don't really have any friends. Everyone my age is just leaving high school and all my ex classmates are starting jobs or hell even families. You veto'd my SHIELD job so I do what I enjoy."

"Ok ok sorry Trix. I thought you had a boyfriend, Tom, Tim. What was his name again?"

"Doesn't matter, we broke up." Trixie wanders round the workshop picking up bits, examining them before putting them back down.

"Sorry kid." Trixi can hear the genuine concern in Tony's voice, she doesn't blame him really. Being a genius comes with downsides and social life it seems is one of them. "Anyway you busy? Fancy a little trip to DC?"

"I'm always busy but if it means seeing you I can put stuff on hold. What's in DC anyway?"

"I eh..." Tony pauses slightly, "Well the government subpeonaed me."

"SUBPEONA?!" Trixi yelled, "A FUCKING SUBPEONA!"

"Senate Armed Services Commitee or something like that. Wanna come and support the old man? Pepper is getting on the jet in 2 hours." 

"What the hell do they want Pops?"

"I'm guessing the suits."

"They can't have em!"

"I know they can't. I'll see you soon kid, dress smart ok?"

 

Sitting next to Pepper in the court room Trixi watches her father play the room, to the untrained observer Tony Stark is nothing but a showman with a huge ego but to Trixi Stark he is a genius with hidden depths who ends up having everyone dance to his tune. She smothers a laugh when he refers to Senator Stern as Dear. They argue back and forth about what the Iron Man suit actually is, Trixi slowly becomes bored of all the nonsense and her attention starts to wander, she feels eyes on her and looks over to see a dark haired, well dressed man. He's slightly older than Trixi but can't be more than 30, he's attractive in a hipster sort of way, he smiles and mouthes "Hi", she mouthes back "Hi", they flirt silently with their eyes for a few minutes before Senator Stern's voice interupts loudly,

"I’m no expert in weapons. We have somebody here who is an expert on weapons. I’d now like to call Justin Hammer, our current primary weapons contractor." The man winks at Trixi before standing up and starting to address the committee. Trixi facepalms, of all the people to be flirting with she had to choose Justin Hammer, who probably knows exactly who she is and was doing it to wind up her father. 

"Shit!" Trixi mumbles under her breath.

"Huh?" Pepper leans in whispering, "What's up?"

"Sorry nothing, my butt fell asleep." Pepper nods as Trixi mentally kicks herself for considering asking Hammer out.

Keeping her head down listens to the rest of the meeting with only half an ear, only raising it to look quizzically when she hears Rhodey's name mentioned. She nudges Pepper gently,

"What the....." she growls.

Pepper pats her hand, "shush. Tony has it under control. I think...."

Stern pushes Rhodey to admitt that other countries, some of which are enemies of the US have been making their own suits and some are very close to Starks standard,

"Hold on a second buddy. Let me see something here." Tony interupts, connecting a device he holds to the screen. "Boy, I’m good. I commandeered your screens. I need them. Time for a little transparency. Now, let’s see what’s really going on

"What is he doing?" Stern demands

"If you will direct your attention to said screens, I believe that’s North Korea." The video shows a suit falling over. The assembled audience starts to talk in hushed tones.

"Can you turn that off? Take it off." Stern starts to sound worried as Hammer stands up.

"Iran" another suit appears on screen flying but only for a few minutes before crashing and burning. All the while Hammer frantically tries to turn off the screen. The voices in the room get louder.

"No grave threat here. Is that Justin Hammer? How did Hammer get in the game?" Hammer's face appears behind him on the screen as another suit explodes. In the room his counterpart finally finds the plug for the screen making it go black. "Wow. Yeah, I’d say most countries, five, ten years away. Hammer Industries, twenty."

The court room descends into chaos as everyone scrambles to work out exactly what went on, "My bond is with the people. And I will serve this great nation at the pleasure of myself. If there’s one thing I’ve proven it’s that you can count on me to pleasure myself." Tony moves to leave the court room putting his arm around Trixi, "C'mon kid lets go plan my birthday party." Trixi looks behind to where Justin is surrounded by people, he catches her eye and makes the "call me" sign with his hand, Trixi gives him the finger before leaving.

 

"I don’t know what to think." Trixi hears Pepper's voice as she makes her way down the stairs to the workshop, she pauses in case she is walking in on something private.

" Don’t think, drink. There you go." the glasses clink together.

"Hey" Trixi calls out alerting them to her presence. "What's going on? We celebrating?"

Tony stands, handing Trixi the glass motioning her to drink "Yeah kid I just made Pepper the CEO of SI."

The glass stops half way to Trixi's mouth which drops open in shock, "Pepper?!" she asks looking from one to other.

"Yes Pepper." Then as if reading her mind, "I know what you're thinking Trix but you have to be 21 to be named as CEO and Ms Potts here is the best person for the job."

Turning to Pepper, Trixi clinks their glasses to together and swallows the champagne down, "Sorry Pep, I didn't mean that to come out like that. I'm just shocked Pops is standing down. You ok Pops?"

Tony waves her away, "Yeah yeah I'm cool kid, like I told Pepper I'm just bored of it all."

Pepper stands putting her still full glass down, "Well I have work to be getting on with. I'll sort the paperwork out Tony." She turns to leave squeezing Trixi gently on the shoulder, "talk to him" she whispers.

Trixi stands back and really looks at Tony for a few minutes, he's deep in thought and doesn't realise she's still there. She can sense something is off, he's not himself. They don't spend much time together physically but since Afghanistan and the whole Stane thing they've been close. Trixi moves over to the bench to see what Tony is working on, oddly there are a lot of handdrawn sketches, chemical formulations that don't make much sense. Putting a hand on his back Trixi leans over for a better look, "Hey Pops you workin on something new?"

"hmm? What? Oh this, just a bit of fun really."

"Doesn't look like fun, looks really complicated. Like here" Trixi points to a row of numbers and letters, "that if I'm not mistaken is the chemical formulation for palladium."

"Yeah and?" Tony tries to shuffle the papers away.

"And palladium is what your arc reactor core is made of. What's going on?"

"Nothing is going. I'm just looking into replacements that's all kid. C'mon we've got an appointment with Happy." Tony tries to pull her away.

"Dad I know something is up, the sudden health kick, making Pepper CEO. C'mon what gives?"

"Honestly Trix nothing."

"Jesus Christ Dad! I know when you're lying to me. I thought we were past all this. Guess I was wrong huh?" Trixi throws her hands up in the air exasperated and pushes past Tony towards the door.

"Trixi wait please..." she turns expectantly, "JARVIS tell her."

"Sir has palladium poisoning to put it simply Ms. His blood toxity is rising every day and the chlorphyl is not counteracting it as much as it used to. He is depeleting his core at an allerated rate due to the suits. There is no viable alternative that Sir has found at this time." The computer voice some how manages to sound emotionally detached yet full of emotion at exactly the same time. 

Trixi walks towards his father and wraps her arms around him, "why didn't you tell anyone?" she whispers into his chest.

"I was trying to fix it." Tony brushes his hand through his daughters hair, inhaling her unique sent.

"Why didn't you tell me?" pulling herself up to her full height to stare him straight in the eyes.

"I ... because.... I don't know kid." he holds his hands up in surrender "I didn't want to worry you."

"Well I'm not worried, together we can sort out a soloution. Now grab your workout stuff, Happy hates it when we're late for sparring."

 

Trixi is exiting the boxing ring as Tony enters, a towel wrapped her neck she is red and sweating from exhertion, "Jeez Happy go easy on a girl next time" she jokes.

"You're getting good Trixi" Happy tells, "just don't get cocky like you're old man. Don't get distracted when you think your opponent is down."

"I'm not cocky Happy, just confident." laughs Tony.

"He laughs Happy because he thinks he can still beat me even though he's old."

"Get out the ring kid before I hand you your ass."

"You wish old man." sticking out her tongue, "want me to hand you your walking stick?"

Tony laughs even harder before blocking a blow from Happy. Trixi jogs out the room bumping into Pepper and another woman coming into the gym area, "Oh hey Pep. Pops in there sparring with Happy. I'm heading out, I actually have a date."

"That's nice, you still coming to Monaco with us though?"

"Totally, I wouldn't miss it." Tixi extends her hand to the second woman, "Trixi Stark."

The young woman grasps the offered hand firmly and shakes, "Natalie Rushman." 

"Oh my manners, sorry." Pepper is unusually fluster, "yes Ms Rushman is a Notary from Legal." while Pepper talks Trixi takes in the woman, Natalie is about her height and slender. Her long red hair is darker than Peppers and frames her pretty face. Her eyes are dark and don't give much away, normally Trixi can read a lot about a person from their eyes but apart from the quiet strength Natalie is a closed book.

"It was nice to meet you Ms Rushman. I'll see you later Pep."

"Natalie shall we go see Mr Stark now?" Pepper touches her on the arm breaking the trance that Natalie has been as she watched Trixi leave.

"Yes of course." she smiles sweetly.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first more character driven fic, plan is to have Trixi inserted into some of the major events of Phase one and Two of The Avengers.  
> Hope you like


End file.
